


Mamihlapinatapei

by error221b



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error221b/pseuds/error221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapei - the wordless, yet meaningful look shared by two people who both desire to initiate something but are both reluctant to start;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously.
> 
> And just to be on the safe side: I DO NOT agree on my fanfiction being passed in any form to the people involved with the making of the series, be it actors, writers, producers or anyone else. I DO NOT agree on printing or recording it for other purposes than personal use of the fans. It's a fan work, made by a fan and for fans only. DO NOT be an asshole. Thank you.

Jim flickered his eyelashes, struggling to sharpen his blurred vision. He glanced back at Sebastian, sitting in the armchair in front of him, examining him carefully. There was something in his gaze, something Jim wasn’t sure was really there as it could’ve just been a projection of his intoxicated mind, a dangerous fantasy of a drunk that he fought to reject and erase. Or was the sniper mocking him, mirroring his own, overly sentimental, affection-filled look he couldn’t hide in his current state? Jim shrugged, dismissing the thought.

“You okay, Jim?” the sniper asked softly, too softly not to make Jim believe in what he saw, even if just for a short while. 

“I’m always okay.” he replied quietly, trying to convince himself it was true, closing his eyes to break eye contact. He wasn’t one to share loving looks and neither he was one to do anything about them. 


End file.
